superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Kane (Bat-Girl)
You may be looking for the Batgirl Disambiguation Page. Teen Titans 'West' Team Member Elizabeth Kane was the niece of a rich Gotham City’s socialite, Kathy Kane. Kathy secretly operated as the Batwoman of Gotham City, and an occasional ally of Batman and Robin. After discovering her aunt's dual identity, Betty convinced Batwoman to train her as her sidekick. Making her own costume, Betty would become Bat-Girl and undergo training alongside Kathy. Kathy hoped that her niece would soon lose interest; however, Betty would prove herself again and again.As revealed in Batman, #139/3 (April 1961). During her adventures with Batwoman, Bat-Girl developed a romantic interest in Batman's sidekick Robin. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Bat-Girl would aid Batman, Robin, and Batwoman in combating villainy wherever it rose.As revealed in Batman, #141/3 (August 1961). Bat-Girl would try to show her affections for Robin and be rejected because Robin was committed to another woman. She was partially relieved to hear that the woman Robin was committed to being Lady Justice. As revealed in Batman, #144/3 (December 1961). When an alien from another dimension would come to Earth and threaten Gotham City, Batman, Batwoman, Robin, and Bat-Girl would attempt to stop the creatures. Robin and Bat-Girl would find themselves banished to the aliens' dimension. There, Bat-Girl would once more press Robin to share feelings with her, Robin would begin to warm up with her before they would return to Earth and help Batman and Batwoman turn away the invaders.As revealed in Batman, #153 (February 1963). When a feud between Clayface and the Joker caused a series of crimes in Gotham City, Bat-Girl aided Batman, Robin, and Batwoman in capturing the Joker so that Batman could pose as him and capture Clayface.As revealed in Batman, #159 (November 1963). When extraordinary circumstances find Batman turned into a genie and forced to do the bidding of two crooks, Robin and Bat-Girl would team-up to stop the crooks and free Batman.As revealed in Detective Comics, #322 (December 1963). This would be Bat-Girl's last adventure with Batman and Robin for a number of years as she and her Aunt Kathy would retire from costumed adventuring for a time. Betty became a renowned tennis champ. During this period, Betty would meet her successor Barbara Gordon.As revealed in Batman Family, #16 (February/March 1978). She came out of retirement to aid the west coast incarnation of the Teen Titans and their east-coast counterparts (reuniting her with Robin) in battling Mr. Esper.As revealed in Teen Titans, #50; #51 and #52 (October - December 1977). Powers and Abilities Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) *Gadgetry Appearances Elizabeth did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.The following issues are mentioned: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #50]] (October, 1977); [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #51]] (December, 1977) and [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #52]] (December, 1977). Gallery Betty Kane (Batman 141).png Betty Kane and Robin (Batman 141).png Bat-Girl (Batman 144).png Bat-Girl (Batman 141).png.jpg Notes *The original Bat-Girl first appeared in Batman #139 (April 1961). * She was created by Bill Finger and Sheldon Moldoff. * She first appeared as Betty Kane, the Bat-Girl. Her name was later modified to ‘Bette Kane’. * Batwoman (in 1956) and Bat-Girl (in 1961) were created to be romantic interests for Batman and Robin, respectively and to refute the enduring claim that Batman and Robin were homosexuals. York, Christopher (2000). "All in the Family: Homophobia and Batman Comics in the 1950s". The International Journal of Comic Art. 2 (2): 100–110. External Links * See Elizabeth Kane (Earth One) at the DC Database *See Elizabeth Kane at Wikipedia References